The Demon and The Prince
by Nnoitrasgirl17
Summary: what happens when a half-breed is mix in with the mafia?   i don't own KHR! just my OC'S  BelphegorxOCxRasiel


The Demon And The Prince

Chapter-1:

Beep,Beep,Bee-CRACK!

The alarm clock hit the wall at full force as a raven haired girl sat up in bed yawning when a knock was heard at the door."Gohana it's time to wake up and get ready" getting out of bed and stretching Gohana looked at the door

"I know thank you Luna, when your done waking up Pyro and Tomasu can you please come back and help me with my hair" on the other side of the door Gohana heard a respond "of course Gohana-chan I'll be back soon" as Luna left to go wake up Gohana's younger brothers.

After Luna was gone Gohana went into the bathroom to get a a shower Gohana got dressed in her new school uniform and put on some make-up when someone knocked at the door "come in"

The door opened Luna walked in with a smile on her face."so are you exited about starting a new school today Gohana?" Luna asked as she finished putting Gohana's hair into a high-ponytail and adding a bloodred ribbon to it.

Gohana adjusted her choker "eh not really but at least nobody will know who we are at Namimori"

Luna sighed

"well your father and I want you and your brothers to try and make some friends okay?" Gohana looked at Luna with a soft smile.

"we'll try" with that said Gohana left with her brothers for their first day at Namimori.

-At Namimori-

A young brown haired boy sat alone in his desk. He released a yawn and looked up in time to hear someone address him.

"yo morning Tsuna"

"good morning judaime"

Tsuna looked up and smiled at his two friends.

"oh good morning Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun"

Yamamoto smiled as the teacher walked in

"Alright class settle down and get in your seats"

Once everyone was in their seats the teacher continued "Okay class today we have three new transfer students joining our class so please help me welcome them" the teacher then walked over to the door and in walked a girl and two boys that stood at the front of the room.

"please introduce yourselves"

"okay. Hello everyone my name is Gohana Aoiyuki and these are my younger twin brothers Pyro and Tomasu. We are triplets and just moved to Namimori from Tokyo. I hope we can get along and be friends". She bowed politely.

The teacher nodded and looked at the seating chart "Alright lets get you seated...Yamamoto raise your hand"

Gohana and her brothers looked at the class they saw a boy with short black hair and brown eyes raise his hand."Alright Gohana you will be sitting next to Yamamoto and Pyro and Tomasu you can sit in the two empty seats in the back".

Gohana took her seat next to Yamamoto. He turned to her with a carefree smile "Hi I'm Yamamoto Takeshi it's nice to meet you"

Gohana smiled in return his smile being contagious "I'm Gohana Aoiyuki it's nice to meet you to Yamamoto-kun"

After class was over it was time for a free period. Gohana was getting her stuff together Yamamoto approached her desk.

"Hey Gohana-chan would you like to have lunch with me and my friends?"

Looking up from her desk Gohana stared at the boy before nodding "um sure that would be nice since my brothers went to go explore the school thank you Yamamoto-kun"

Gohana and Yamamoto walked down the many halls of the school before approaching to the roof stairway. Gohana saw a boy with black hair and cold steel onyx eyes walking towards them with tonfas in his hands, the boy walked pass Gohana and Yamamoto Gohana turned to Yamamoto and said "Yamamoto-kun who's that?"

Yamamoto looked at Gohana "thats Hibari Kyouya he's the head of the disciplinary committee hear at Namimori" Gohana watched Hibari walk away

"oh he looks strong i hope Pyro keeps out of trouble" Yamamoto grinned at Gohana as they continued up to the the roof. Gohana saw two boys sitting and the first boy that Gohana noticed was a brown haired boy with brown eyes and the the second was a silver haired boy with green eyes

"hey Tsuna,Gokudera" the two boys known as Tsuna and Gokudera looked at Yamamoto

"oi your late Baseball nut and who is she?"

"this is Gohana i invited her to have lunch with us" Tsuna looked at Gohana and smiled a bright smile.

"hello I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna and this is Gokudera Hyato it's nice to meet you Gohana-chan"

Gohana smiled at Tsuna as she sat next to him "it's nice to meet you to Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun"

while eating Gohana noticed that Gokudera kept staring at her "um why are you staring at me Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera glared at Gohana "listen hear women don't think you can try and seduce the judaime got it"

Gohana stared at Gokudera wide-eyed "seduce the j-judaime who is the judaime?"

"that would be Tsuna" Gohana looked down at her feet to see a small baby in a fancy suit and fedora with a yellow pacifier around his neck "cioussu I'm Reborn"

Gohana smiled at Reborn "hello Reborn-San I'm Gohana Aoiyuki it's nice to meet you um what do you mean that Tsuna is the judaime" Reborn looked at Gohana with a smirk on his face.

"Tsuna is next in line to become the tenth generation boss of the Vongola family" Gohana's eyes widened "the V-Vongola"

Gohana packed up her lunch and stood up "um exsuse me i have to go" as Gohana headed for the door to the roof her brother Tomasu came running through terrified

"SIS HELP HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Tomasu hid behind Gohana as Hibari appeared in the doorway.

Gohana stared at Hibari and then looked at Tomasu "what happened Tomasu?"

Tomasu grabbed Gohana's arm "Pyro pulled a prank on him and took his armband then as Pyro was running from Hibari he saw me and gave me the armband and ran off Hibari saw i had the armband and thought i was Pyro and now he wants to bite me to death"

Gohana sighed "did you give Hibai-San back his armband?"

Tomasu shook his head "yes and he still came after me"

Gohana patted Tomasu's head "it will okay go sit by Yamamoto-kun" as Tomasu went to go sit Hibari charged at him ready to attack when something stopped his foot. Hibari looked down to see knives pinning his pants to the ground Hibari then looked up as Gohana walked over to him.

"you have my brothers mixed up Hibari-San the one that pull the prank was Pyro and the one your after is Tomasu-" Gohana was cut short as a tonfa was swung at her head. Gohana ducked as she heard Tomasu and Tsuna squeal and Hibari bring up his other tonfa making contact with her chin causing Gohana to jump back. Gohana wiped her chin as she felt something wet run down Gohana looked at her and saw she was bleeding

"hn so i was right you are strong" Gohana watched as Hibari pulled the knives out and glared at her "hn interesting weapon Herbivore" Hibari then charged at Gohana.

Hibari charged swiftly forcing Gohana to duck. Hibari swung his tonfa at her head and she swiped her foot under his feet making Hibari fall on his butt. once Hibari hit the ground Gohana pinned him and held one of her knives to his neck

"looks like i win Hibari-San" Gohana muttered, looking up she saw Tsuna,Yamamoto,and Gokudera staring at her and Reborn smirking at her "um why are you guys staring at me?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari and then back at Gohana "y-you beat Hibari-San"

Tomasu looked at Tsuna with timid smile "of course she did sis is next in line to become the Aoiyuki family tenth generation boss"

Gohana stared at Tomasu wide-eyed and the others looked at her Reborn jumped onto Gohana's shoulder "so your an Aoiyuki and your brothers must be Riku's kids then"

Yamamoto smiled at Gohana "so you play the mafia game to"

Gohana glanced at Yamamoto "um okay" then turned her gaze to Reborn "so you know our father Reborn-San?"

Reborn tipped his hat down hiding his eyes as he continued to smirk "yes i know your father very well but doesn't he live in Tokyo?"

Gohana and Tomasu looked at each other and then Gohana looked away "there was an incident in Tokyo that resulted in me and my brothers moving hear"

Reborn tipped his fedora over his eyes "i see"

Gohana picked Reborn up off her shoulder and placed him down and looked at Tomasu "hey lets go and see if we can't find Pyro okay"

Tomasu smiled and nodded "okay"

Gohana and Tomasu went to head back into the school Hibari charged them again only to be restrained by Yamamoto "now,now Hibari-San let it go"

Tsuna looked at Gohana and Tomasu "we'll help you look"

Gohana looked at Tsuna "um thats okay you don't have to"

Gokudera growled at Gohana taking out his sticks of dynamite "oi women the tenth said we would help so we're going to help!"

Tomasu glared at Gokudera "hey don't talk to my sister like that she's a future Tenth to so show some respect!" Gohana snapped her head towards Tomasu with wide-eyes, then smirked

"hmm there may be hope of you growing a backbone yet Tomasu"

Gokudera growled at Tomasu as he pulled out some dynamite only to have Tsuna grab his arm "G-Gokudera-kun stop Tomasu-kun was only defending Gohana-chan so please don't blow them up"

Gokudera glared at Gohana and Tomasu causing Tomasu to flinch "hn you two are lucky that the Tenth was hear to save you"

Gohana sent Gokudera a heated look and then started to head for the door leading back into the school "if your going to help then lets go"

Tsuna nodded "y-yeah"

Tomasu then followed Gohana back into the school with Tsuna and the others.

Tomasu looked at Tsuna and smiled "are you really the next in line to be Vongola's tenth boss cause no offense but you don't seem like the mafia boss type to me"

Tsuna nodded his head nervously "e-eh i really don't want to be a mafia boss the mafia world is scary"

Tomasu nodded in agreement with Tsuna as Gohana laughed "well it looks like we found someone just as meek and timid as you Tomasu-nii"

Tomasu blushed and laughed lightly "he-he yeah it's good to meet someone else like me" Tomasu then turned his head and looked out the window "hey sis i found Pyro and someone's chasing him"

Gohana stopped walking and looked at Tomasu "really! that was fast" Gohana then walked over to Tomasu and looked at the window as well "hm i wonder who that guy is chasing our brother is?"

Yamamoto walked up behind Gohana and smiled "he-he thats Sasagawa Ryohei hes the captain of the boxing club"

Gohana looked at Yamamoto

"i take it hes a friend of yours" Yamamoto nodded as he continued to smile.

Gohana continued looking out the window and grinned as she hopped up on to the window sill and looked down at Pyro as Ryohei continued to chase him

"HEY! Pyro catch!" Pryo looked at the window and stared at Gohana as Ryohei looked behind him as he heard a girl yell and saw Gohana on the window sill

"huh? whats she doing did she say catch?" Gohana smiled at Tomasu

"I'll see you down there" Gohana then jump out the window.

Pyro watched as his sister jumped out of the window "WHAT then hell are you doing?"

Ryohei looked at Pyro's worried face and then ran forward as Gohana continued to fall.

Tomasu tried to grab Gohana as she jumped "w-wait sis that's not safe!"

Tsuna paled as he saw Gohana jump "E-EH! she'll get hurt"

Gokudera growled "crazy women!"

Yamamoto started laughing as he watched clulessly and Reborn watched with a smirk thinking 'hm so she's as daring as her father this will be very interesting'

Gohana shut her eyes as she fell and prepared to land on her feet only to feel someone grab her.

Gohana opened her eyes she saw Ryohei smiling down at her as he landed and set Gohana down "that was EXTEREM you should join the boxing club!"

Gohana looked at Ryohei in shock when she heard Pyro "What the hell were you thinking?"

Gohana smiled at Pyro "well it got him to stop chasing you" Gohana looked to the side as she saw Tsuna and the others come running over to where they where. Tomasu hugged Gohana "sis are you okay that was so scary!"

Gohana rubbed Tomasu's head as she noticed Reborn smirking "well you seem pleased Reborn-San"

Reborn nodded "yes very actually how about you and your brothers join Tsuna's family?"

Tsuna looked at Reborn "R-Reborn don't get Gohana-chan and her brothers involved"

Gohana smiled at Tsuna "but we're already involved or did you forget what Tomasu told you on the roof"

Ryohei looked at Gohana and her brothers "so your the students that just transfered hear"

Pyro nodded before Gohana punched him in the arm "HEY! what the Hell was that for?"

Gohana pulled away from Tomasu and glared at Pyro "because of you we where attacked by Hibari-San you jerk"

Pyro smirked at Gohana and Tomasu "ah so he went after Tomasu after all and Tomasu ran to you"

Pyro then shrugged his shoulders as he looked to the side "its not me fault that our brother is such a weakling~"

Gohana growled at Pryo and tackled him pinning Pyro with his face pressed to the ground "take it back!"

Pyro kicked his foot up hitting Gohana in the shoulder causing her to jump off him "no! its the truth hes weak!"

Pyro looked to the side as he felt someone grab his shoulder and saw Ryohei "Hey! you can't hit a girl even if she is your sister!"

Reborn chuckled as he jumped on to Gohana's shoulder "thats true Pyro the Mafia respect women even if they are fighters"

Gohana smiled at Reborn "aw thanks Reborn-San"

Reborn smirked at Gohana and then looked at the school "the bell has rung so get back to class everyone" everyone nodded and headed back to class. the rest of the school day was fun as Gohana,Pyro,and Tomasu got to know Tsuna and his family and before she knew it their first day at Nami-chuu was done and Gohana was walking home with Tsuna and the others.

Tsuna smiled at Gohana "which way do you guys live Gohana-chan?"

Gohana looked at Tsuna while Reborn rested on her shoulder and pointed down a secluted road "we live down this way"

Tsuna nodded "we'll walk you guys home then"

Gohana smiled at Tsuna "okay thank you tenth"

Pyro looked back and forth between Gohana and Tsuna "sis what the hell do you mean when you call him tenth?"

Tomasu smiled as he leaned in and explained it to Pyro "WHAT! you mean that that guy right there is next in line to become Vongola tenth!"

Gohana smiled at Pyro and nodded as Reborn smirked. Pyro stared at Gohana "but i thought that we were going to move somewhere that people didn't know about the Mafia!"

Reborn chuckled at Pyro's reaction "for those who are born in to the Mafia you should know that you can never fully hide from that fate"

Pyro hung his head as he continued to walk until he heard Tomasu "well we're hear"

Tsuna and the others looked up to see a huge fancy mansion in front of them. Tsuna's eyes widened "w-wow you guys live hear"

Gohana smiled and nodded "yep this is one of the perks to being a Mafia Bosses children" Gohana then looked at the front door as a beautiful women with long blonde hair,peachy skin, and red eyes walked out and smiled at them "welcome home"

Gohana smiled at the women "thank you Luna"

Luna looked at Gohana "ah i see you three have made friends on your first day your father will be so happy to hear this"

Tomasu smiled at Luna "not just any friends Luna this is the soon to be Vongola tenth Sawada Tsunayoshi and his family"

Luna's head snapped up to look at Tomasu "the V-Vongola" Luna then smiled as she bowed to Tsuna and the others "it's an honor to meet you tenth i hope you and your family can become great friends with Gohana-chan and her brothers"

Tsuna rubbed his neck nervously "y-you can just call me Tsuna really" Tsuna then looked at Gohana and her brothers "well see you tomorrow guys"

Gohana smiled and nodded "yeah see you guys tomorrow bye Tsuna-kun" Tsuna and the others then walked off heading home.

Gohana looked at Luna and smiled before heading in to the mansion and up to her room. as Gohana entered her room she remove her choker and looked in the mirror and stared at the girl with small bat wings,a long black spaded tail, longer claws and fangs, and fully slited pupils and the white part of her eyes now black. Gohana sighed as the girl in the mirror looked back at her this was the real her.

Gohana sighed again "well lets see how long this illusion will last" Gohana then changed into her pajamas and went to sleep ending her very fist day in Namimori.


End file.
